


Flagranti caritate fusione

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Out of Character, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: A 31 days writing challenge that inspired me.What happens when Hermione and Draco duel in DADA class and a spell hit her full force? What will happen after the flagranti caritate fusione spell? Will the passion win? Will love gets its way?





	1. Magic

The war was over, she was back at school. Ron and she had discussed a few days after their kiss. They decided that it was a mistake. They didn’t want to lose their friendship and so it was decided that they would remain friends. It was awkward at the start, but then they fell in their normality.

 

The first two months of school had passed without any incident. It was during a Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape that everything went south. They were practicing their duelling skills, but nobody wanted to pair with her.

 

They were scared. She was incredibly fast with her wand. She was talented with wordless and wandless magic, no one wanted to risk it. And so Snape told her she was to duel with him.

 

It was an impressive duel, it lasted for the greater part of the last hour of class. Spell and Jinxes were thrown, they were either bouncing on their shield or touched their opponent, but finally, they were interrupted by Draco. 

 

“Sir, I don’t think either of you can win,” he said confused. “Maybe I could try to duel her?”

 

Snape was furious for the interruption, he hadn’t had a duel as good as that for years! But as a teacher, he relinquished his place, only after asking Miss Granger if she would be good for that duel. “I was only getting started,” she answered him. He smiled and Draco went to take place.

 

The silence was tense. The students were nervous. A silent duel was raging in front of them. 

 

The only sound they could hear was the panting of the duelist. Eventually, the class bell rang, but they weren’t done. Draco didn’t hear the professor telling that it was enough, he didn’t realize that Hermione had stop and bow when his last spell hit her full force.

She went to her knees with the force of it. He ran to her, he helps her up. He did say sorry a couple of time, saying he didn’t mean to hurt her.

 

“I am not hurting Draco, I just don’t know what you hit me with, but it took my breath away.”

 

“I… I use  _ flagranti caritate fusione _ , I wanted to destabilize you. I am sorry, I didn’t think I would actually hit you with it.”

 

She stared at him. Why would he use this spell in a duel? It’s not any good. She didn’t feel any different. “You probably messed it, cause I don’t feel any different.”

 

“No, Miss Granger he didn’t mess it up, you are glowing a soft golden,” affirm their professor.

 

Both young adults turned toward him. Hermione's eyes went huge. “No! I…”

 

“What is it, Miss Granger?”

She looked down. She couldn’t face the reality. Magic has its own way, but she never thought that this would happen.

 

When Draco realized what was happening, he just ran out of the class, ran from embarrassment, but also for his life, as nothing good could happen once his uncle realized that he also was glowing...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flagranti Caritate Fusione means Passionate love fusion.


	2. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between the professor and his student is required.

As soon as he saw Draco running, he knew something was wrong. But before he could even think about going after him, Hermione conjured a mirror. He saw his skin with the same golden aura as his student. 

 

It couldn’t be! That was impossible! 

 

“Professor, what does this all means? Why are you glowing as well as I am? How do we stop the glowing? I know the spell is supposed to reveal the one passionate love that is your soulmate, but the textbooks don’t say much about it. What will happen, what do we do?”

 

He took a deep calming breath. “Miss Granger, please. I can’t answer everything all at once, I need to… think.”

 

“But, professor, I can’t go out of here glowing like this and I suspect neither can you.”

 

He asked her to wait for him here. He needed to pick up something in his office. He almost ran there. He went straight for the locked cabinet and after uttering a password, it opened. He carefully picked two vials and locked back the cabinet.

 

“You will drink this,” he sternly advised.

 

“What is it,” she asked while uncorking the bottle?

 

“It is  _ doctrina spongiam incubuisse elixir,  _ a learning elixir. It will help you absorb everything I say faster than you usually do. It will also ensure your concentration even if what I say doesn’t make sense, you’ll be able to re-examine the memory so clearly in your mind that you’ll never have to use a pensieve for this discussion. As for mine, the  _ scilicet cogitabat _ , it will help me clear my thinking and find the best answers and solution to this...”

 

They both drank. Once they had absorbed their respective elixir, he transfigured two tools into two extremely comfortable armchairs. He sent a message to the headmistress that they would both be absent at the dinner, and told her to not even bother to disturb them, it was too long of a story.

 

He locked the classroom door, charm it with a powerful muffliato and summoned Pixie for some tea and sandwiches.

 

After Pixie brought everything, he began.

 

“Many centuries ago, the  _ flagranti caritate fusione  _ spell was used by every witch of age so she could have a happy marriage instead of one out of necessities. The wizard would suddenly glow the same colour as the witch and when they would see each other, they would know they were a perfect match. 

 

“We are talking here of the 6th or 7th century, so generally speaking once they saw each other, they would get married and start a family. The glowing faded after 48 hours, so if they didn’t see their soulmates, they often recast it. Until they met him or were forced into a convenience wedding.

 

“This spell isn’t as popular as it once was, but some witch and even wizard still use it from times to times. The last time I heard of it, was when Lily cast it on herself. She discovered that James was her’s and I was devastated. That is when I treat her like I did. I was hurt.

 

“Now as for what it means, since we glow the exact same gold, it is quite simple, we are soulmates.”

 

Hermione stared at him all of a sudden, realizing what he meant. Still, l she kept silent. Her questions more prominent now then ever. But she wanted to learn everything she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter should be on soon enough so you can learn more!


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues. What will happen? Will they find a solution?

**_“Now as for what it means, since we glow the exact same gold, it is quite simple, we are soulmates.”_ **

**_Hermione stared at him all of a sudden realising what he meant. Still she kept silent. Her questions more prominent now than ever. But she wanted to learn everything she could._ **

* * *

 

“The worst part about it, Miss Granger, is that now that we know, it will be hard for us to be apart. This is an intricate spell. It is supposed to be cast only if you want to know who is your soulmate as if the two persons find each other, but don’t act on it, it can become very dangerous.”

“Dangerous? How” She looked calm, even though he was telling her that they would have to take action, she didn’t seem appalled by the idea. He was curious, but he had to answer her questions.

“It starts with a fever than the heat becomes ever so unbearable. Eventually, the body is dehydrated and dries up. Then, death happens.” He looked her in the eyes, he knew that this would scare her, but she had a right to know. “The worst is that it is pretty quick,” she was about to interrupt when he spoke next, “ about a month, maybe six weeks if we are lucky.”

“Ok, so we just have to be involved in some way to survive, right? Would holding hands while reading a book would do?”

He saw some sort of panic in her eyes, still, it surprised him that she didn’t hate him, or Draco for the matter.

“I’ll be terribly honest with you, I don’t know. I know that the glowing would stop if we were to kiss, but I don’t know if holding hands would be enough to slow the process,” he looked at her like he never did.

She was a beautiful young witch, she was brilliant, she had a promising future, but how could she be his soulmate, he was almost 20 years her senior. She worried her lower lips with her teeth and it made him want to kiss her.

She carefully addressed him; “ You said to slow the process, not stop it. What do you mean?”

He sheepishly looked down. “It means that the process would still occur, just at a lower rate. The spell was invented with the intent of a marriage, of love, of being a couple. It wasn’t intended to be used to get to know each other, only to decide who was your best chance at love and passion. You seem very calm about it, Miss Granger, I can see some panic in your eyes, but no fleeing intents, nor disgust that I am as glowing as you are. May I inquire why?”

She blushed a beautiful colour, the heat rising just a little in her cheeks. She looked at him and started:

“Ever since our fifth year, my opinion of you started to change. I could see what you were doing for us, slowly, as hormones picked up, I found myself thinking of you. I couldn’t understand what it is, but I never found you bad looking. I know you are intelligent and can challenge me where nobody else could. In a way, I can’t say I am surprised, I just don’t know how we can deal with it as you are my teacher and we can’t do anything about it… except, would you have a copy of Hogwarts: a history?”

Without even questioning her, he summoned the book. He didn’t know what she was looking for, but he knew it was to help them. She took the book and began to furiously and seemingly randomly going thru it. When all of a sudden, she stopped and read a few minutes. Her smile expand. She might have found something?

“I think, Sir, that you will need to call the headmistress.”


	4. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two brillant minds are left alone?

_ She took the book and began to furiously and seemingly randomly going thru it. When all of a sudden, she stopped and read a few minutes. Her smile expand. She might have found something? _

_ “I think, Sir, that you will need to call the headmistress.” _

* * *

 

The words barely left her lips that a Patronus was sent. He wanted to know what she found, but he was scared of it. He didn’t interrogate her right away, so he didn’t hear it twice, as she would surely repeat the whole thing to the headmistress. She sat at a desk, with a pen and a notebook, writing terribly fast. She seemed to be writing a bullet list, and a letter all at the same time.

“Sir, maybe,” she started then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and courageously continue, “Maybe, we should at the very least stop the glowing part?”

He looked surprised, he did tell her that they would need to kiss for that right? Did she really mean to kiss him? Slowly he approached her to comply. She stood on her tip toes and reached for his face.

What started by a shy kiss was soon turned into something passionate. They rapidly open their mouth to be explored by the other, his hands around her tiny waist, her arms around his neck, hands shuffling in his sumptuous hair. The time seemed to stop, nothing mattered but them.

 

* * *

 

_ During their kiss, an important part of the charm, unknown to the pair was taking effect. They both were receiving visions. _

_ Hermione saw happiness, she felt safe in his arms. She was going to have a great life, being loved by the man she was attached to. They would be working together, they would have an only child and a dog. Never feeling scared that he would leave. She saw that he would be loyal, trustworthy, moody, but also loving and everything she could ask of a husband. _

_ Severus saw things very differently. His visions were to reassure him, that never would their age be a problem. He saw the house, Spinner’s End, but fixed, with a new wing attached to it. He saw that he would make her happy, safe and loved. He watched the images of her speaking in a voice that made him think she was talking with a baby? It would concur as for the room they were in was a pale yellow. Then they were alone, speaking - debating really on a topic and another. He knew then and there that their relationship would always be interesting. He would grow old and happy. That was all he wanted. _

* * *

 

When the headmistress opened the door, it was to a blinding golden light. It looked like it radiated from the two people in the center of the class, but she couldn’t see who they were. It took at least five minutes for her to be able to see again. That is when she saw her potion master deeply kissing her lioness! Her blood was boiling immediately. How dare he? What did he do?

“WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!!!”

Their mouth let go of each other, their breathing erratic. Never did they kiss someone like they just kissed. They didn’t want to part, barely an inch separated them, but deeply they knew that it was already too much. They were made for each other.

Hermione was the first to turn toward her mentor. She felt embarrassed that she had been caught kissing her soulmate. She didn’t want it to be public, she just lost any notion of the time.

When Snape caught the eyes of Minerva, he instinctively moved to be in front of Hermione, protecting her. Although she didn’t move, the girl looked at Professor McGonagall and said:

“Headmistress, I think you need to sit down because we have a long evening ahead of us.”

When the three of them were sitting on three different armchairs, Hermione cleared her throat and told her what happened in the last couple of hours. The headmistress was at lost of words. She couldn’t believe why someone would use that spell in a duel.

“Maybe it is time to bring Draco and hear him out,” exclaimed the young witch?

It was decided that Minerva would go to his search. Once more they were alone. They were looking sheepishly at each other. Hermione’s armchair was transfigured in a loveseat. They didn’t kiss again, but at least they were close enough to sigh with relief. Hopefully, it wasn’t going to be like that everytime.

This time, when the headmistress went in, she was less surprised, but surely not happy with the position of the pair. Hermione was leaning into Severus. He was running his left hand in her hair. Draco was very surprised. He never thought they would act on it. At least, not before trying to kill him! He slowly approached one of the chairs and took place.

“Draco, please enlighten us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get my very subtle reference to another universe? If yes, let me know what it is. Maybe I could give you the choice of a ship to include?


	5. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When McGonagall isn't happy, what happens?

_ “Draco, please enlighten us.” _

 

* * *

 

He looked nervous but ready at the same time.

 

“I’ll try to make it as quick as I can. Since the end of the war, I felt lonely. I don’t know why or how to get over my solitude, so I read. I read a lot. The Malfoy library is almost as vast as the Hogwarts one, so every day I would read something different. Just before we got back to school, I found that book about light love spells. I was curious. That was when I found about the Flagranti Caritate Fusione spell. I didn’t intend to use it on anyone. But I saw how your shields are so strong Hermione, so I thought that maybe it would bounce on me and I could know who is my soulmate. I didn’t see your shield go down, I didn’t hear the bell ring. All I could hear was my heart thumping, believing that I would soon know who my soulmate was. I am sorry again. I know it is my fault.”

 

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes. She knew what it meant to be lonely in a world. She understood what he was feeling. Snape had deception written all over his face, but in his heart, he knew what that meant also.

 

“Thank you for your help Mr. Malfoy, but please refrain to use it for the time being would you?” The headmistress' lips were held in a tight firm line, she couldn’t afford to let her emotions known, not right now. “Do we still need him for the rest of the evening, because I am sure that you two already have a plan of action .”

 

Hermione almost laughed at this. She had thought of something, but she wasn’t sure any of them would like it. Severus was smirking, but Hermione couldn’t figure out why. They still shook their heads to the headmistress and Malfoy took his leave.

 

“I will say it right away, there is only one solution. I am sorry to tell you this, but the only solution is for Professor Snape to court me.”

 

She preferred to be direct. There was no purpose to make it last more than necessary. The headmistress looked like she was about to faint. She looked nervously at Severus, what she saw in his eyes was a real surprised. He didn’t seem bothered by the solution,  he didn’t even seem resigned to do it. He just knew it would be.

 

“Miss Granger, Hermione, you can’t be serious. The man is your teacher and as so, I can’t accept that” was Minerva’s answer.

 

“Oh, but that is where you are wrong, Professor. First, you won’t have the choice, because if we don’t woo and get to know each other in a prospect of a life together, we will both die in pain. Second, in Hogwarts: A history, there is said on chapter 155, paragraph three that:

>  
> 
> “In the eventuality that a teacher and a student are found as soulmate with the Flagranti Caritate Fusione spell, the headmaster won’t have a choice, but to let them be. Hogwarts will change the quarter of said teacher so a new room will be and the student will be able to occupy that room as long as they are courting. Once they are wed, they will share the master bedroom.”

 

“Therefore headmistress, you can’t forbid us to see each other. We won’t make it known to the whole school until you are better prepared, but if I am right, and you know I usually am,  my belongings are now in a spare bedroom that appeared in Professor Snape quarters.”

 

Minerva McGonagall was radiating with fury! Never in her whole career did this happened. She never heard of such a ridiculous concept as a student being wooed by her teacher! She didn’t want to allow it. She needed to find a backup plan and possibly for yesterday! What would the council say, if they ever found out! Maybe, just maybe, she could tell them so they could intervene?

 

“Severus, you can’t be considering it? You are 20 years her senior. Do you really think she will be the answer to any of your problem?”

 

This time, it was the brooding professor that was furious! How dare she! How could she try to guilt him! After all, he did for her, for the wizarding world! 

 

“Minerva! You will stop this instant! You know the charm as well as I do, it can’t be stopped! You used it years ago to find your husband! Yes, he died, but still, the spell had made you aware of his presence! How hypocrite of you!”

 

It was when Hermione gently caress his arm, that he calmed himself. “Oh, and for your knowledge, I am only 19 years her senior.” He knew it was a pitiful assessment, but he felt the need to say it out loud.

 

“Well, if we calculate the year that I use a time turner to fit about 3 days in one day, I am probably only 16-17 years your junior.” She smiled impishly, while the headmistress went even paler.

 

“When was that?” He couldn't believe it, and Minerva seemed to know about it!

 

“Hum, in my third year, I took every class in the curriculum, mandatory and facultative. I wanted to know what I really liked,” she answered.

 

Of course, she would. He cast a Tempus charm. It was really getting late.

 

“If you both would follow me, we will go and see if the book is up to date with Hogwarts adapting my quarters. It is getting late and it was a very long evening.”

 

They all raised and got to the dungeons. While they walk, he took a closer look at Hermione. She was petite, her hair was better behaved than they were a few years ago. Her smile, that was one thing that he always very aware, in the first three years of teaching her, he tried to destroy it, out of spite, but since her fourth year, something had changed. Once they got to the tapestry of a pile of books in the middle of a green carpet, Severus waved his wand and they got in.

  
  
  



	6. Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy moment between the soulmates.

_ “If you both would follow me, we will go and see if the book is up to date with Hogwarts adapting my quarters. It is getting late and it was a very long evening.” _

* * *

 

Immediately, Severus and Minerva spotted the extra door. So she was right. Hogwarts was there for them.

“Now that you have seen that she was right, Minerva, I suggest you leave. We have much to discuss,” he didn’t even look at her, he was trying to figure what was the next step. He heard the old witch huff before she got out, resigned.

“Sir, could you tell which one of this room is mine? I don’t want to intrude on you,” she sounded shy.

“Severus, please call me Severus when we are alone. I mean, if we are to court, it is only fair.”

She looked up at him and gave a genuine smile. He showed her the room. He took that moment to observe the new room. It wasn’t that big of a room, but still. A small single bed, looking like a snowdrift, so white and feathery that it wasn’t hard to believe it stood for the purity of the witch. A tiny wash-stand with an old-fashioned glass and pitcher of green and white stoneware on top of it, and over it, an old-fashioned gilt mirror; a small armchair was in the far corner, next to a bookshelf. Her belongings were at the foot of the bed, everything was beautiful.

Instead of letting her alone, he spoke once more. “ You are not intruding, you are welcome here. We might have to court in order to not die, but I think that eventually, life would have brought us together. My belief is that when two souls recognize each other, they end up pushing their host together.”

His comment was so out of character, so far from what she knew of the wizard, she just stared at him open-mouthed. Her brain formulated no thoughts other than to register her shock. She closed her mouth, then looked at her toes before glancing back up to catch his eyes. It was as if at that moment, he had bewitched her very soul.

“I am sorry, I don’t know what to say to that, it was the most touching thing anyone ever told me.” She took a shy step toward him, then another, until she was right in front of him.

“Hermione, I will kiss you again, if you do not want that, please tell me now,” he observed her for a few more moments and then shifted his weight, she saw his eyes glistening. His hand reached under her hair, below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. His lips brushed hers. Not innocently, but hot, fiery and passionate. His hands drifted to her hips. It settled there and pulled her closer. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time today, Severus Snape’s mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins, his only desire was to feel her soft lips, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like that was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

A smile grew on their face as they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, but it didn’t matter, they knew it was the right thing. Once their breathing was back to normal, Hermione went for her notebook and followed Severus to his couch. Once again, he saw that she was using a pen.

“Why use a pen, why not a quill, like everybody else here?”

“I think and write to fast, a quill slow me down. When I am pitching my ideas, I do not need stop to replace a broken tip or because I don’t have ink anymore,” she smiled at him.  It made so much sense to him.

She observed the room, the potion master was clearly obsessively compulsively neat. She couldn’t spot one book out of place, they were sorted by category, then by author name. It brought her peace. No dust could be found in the place, between two armchairs, was a high side table, with a coaster on it, a lamp, a quill, an inkpot and some parchments. Facing the armchairs was the couch where they were now sitting. The carpet was pristine, it was a woven green, the kind of green that feels homely, like sage leaves.

She reached for a few pages that she wrote earlier and gave them to Severus. He took it without hesitation, soon he realized that it was a letter. It was on two-cent paper, but the words were priceless. Everything she wrote was music to him, because it came from her mind, her brilliant mind.

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _ “ Dear Professor, _
> 
> _ Thanks to you and the elixir you got me drinking, I am able to write this letter at the same time I do my research in Hogwarts: A history. I know that we don’t have any love toward each other, but I also know that the spell isn’t wrong. We will learn on what foundation we match soon enough. Still, there are words that turn in my mind ever since I first heard Draco say Flagranti Caritate Fusione and I feel the need to write them down. I hope it will all make sense, but if not I am sorry. _
> 
> _ The power of love brings hope, yet at times the steps toward love cause pain and those towards a life of loneliness are comfortable in their familiarity. We are born to love and to be loved, we just need to be prepared for the steps to be taken one at the time. _
> 
> _ The power of love bestows responsibilities, but not rights. I have no right to your heart but am blessed to love you with my own eventually. I have no right to your time but will be honoured to share moments. It is for me to do what is best for you, and not seek fulfilment of my own desires at an expense to your wellbeing. It is for me to seek what would make you happy, what would be best for your soul. Just know that when you tell me of your hurt, I will hurt too. _
> 
> _ The power of love doesn’t give me the right to meddle in your life, but should you ever need a “wonder woman” I’ll be right there. Know that you are good, that you have everything you need to be the man you were born to be. You are more than you know, less than you will become. _
> 
> _ To be in your company will be a little slice of heaven as our souls will mix together, you will become my elixir of happiness. My wish for you is that you win whatever it is you truly need to be happy in this life, reach for the stars and know that they shine for you even more than for anyone else. _
> 
> _ I read something a while ago that said this about soulmates: _
> 
> _ The only person who has enough of you to break your heart, they are perfect for you, whether this fact is acknowledged or not. You see your soulmate’s flaws. All of them, but nothing can change your love. They make you want to be a better person, to be good enough. And no matter how hard you try, you never will be, or at least you think you won’t. _
> 
> _ In your soulmate, you find a person who can make you laugh, make you question everything and change you for the better. When you do find this person, cherish them, keep them forever safe in your love. _
> 
> _ We aren’t yet in love, we don’t know each other very much, but we will have all our lives to make it happen or die to try. I already know that you will challenge me, that as of now, I am questioning everything, but I know it is for the best. _
> 
> _ So I hope that we can find some common ground and learn to love each other. _
> 
> _ Yours truly, _
> 
> _ Hermione.” _

 

* * *

 

After the third reading, he was still unsure if he could speak without his voice breaking, but he tried.

“Thank you, that is something I needed to hear. Never in my life, someone was kind enough to tell me that he wouldn’t meddle with my life because they loved me. They told me that because they loved me, they knew what was best for me. In return of this letter, I promise to do my very best to woo you in such a manner that no one would ever doubt that we are a perfect match.”


	7. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first day is at a close, but still, another cute little moment happens before.

_ “Thank you, that is something I needed to hear. Never in my life, someone was kind enough to tell me that he wouldn’t meddle with my life exactly because they loved me. They told me that because they loved me, they knew what was best for me. In return of this letter, I promise to do my very best to woo you in such a manner that no one would ever doubt that we are a perfect match.” _

* * *

 

What does one do when told this, Hermione didn’t know. Therefore, she simply leaned into him and stayed silent. After a few moments, they begin talking about them, their past, their ambitions, their dreams. Severus liked to learn so much on her. She was a complex young woman, no wonder nobody was able to treat her as she deserved. She was way more mature than almost every student, even more than some teachers. The young men her age had no chance to get her attention. He then swore that he would treat her as an equal.

 

Hermione loved hearing Severus speak with animation when he was telling her about some wonderful stories. He didn’t tell her much about his past, but he told her why he was so negative. His past was not something to dwell on and she accepted that. She promised to never let him feel less than he should be, she would treat him with as much positivity that she could.

 

The fire was dimming rapidly, they called Pixie for some hot chocolate, and drank it slowly. Neither wanted to part. They had so much to learn, but so little time. “If you would let me, I could maybe read you a part of my favourite muggle book?” Suddenly said, Severus. She nodded. He was so comfortable, that he simply Accio-ed the book. 

 

> “But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.”

 

Hermione continued without even glancing at the book. 

> “He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled.”
> 
>  

He looked at her with her closed eyes. At this moment, he felt like Mr. Darcy, he was getting a crush on this young woman. How could he be so lucky? What will happen to counter-balance it? Never in his whole life, something good happened without anything bad happening sooner than later afterward.

 

She tried to stifle a yawn but bit her tongue in the process. He laughed at her, before giving her a glass of water. He then escorted her to her new room, kissed her good night on the cheek and went to bed himself. Sleep came easily for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Next chapter will include Ron and Harry!


	8. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wake up isn't as she though it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I know I usually post earlier than this, but it was a long day and I hadn't write this one in advance.

* * *

 

_She tried to stifle a yawn but bit her tongue in the process. He laughed at her, before giving her a glass of water. He then escorted her to her new room, kissed her good night on the cheek and went to bed himself. Sleep came easily for both of them._

* * *

 

To say that Hermione didn’t want to get up was the understatement of the year. The bed was so comfortable. She snuggled into the soft eiderdown duvet and closed her eyes as it caressed her cheek. She hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled so that it enclosed her in warmth. Her dark hair spread out around her head like a halo. The only thing that bothered her was the pain in her neck and back. Maybe she had overdone herself in the duel.

Slowly, she raised from the bed and went to her private bathroom. She then donned a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, moulding her frame. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the knee-length robe. She walked as lightly as an acrobat, even though the pain was getting worse.

Once she deemed herself presentable, she went out of her room. It was already nine o’clock, but it was Saturday and she wanted to enjoy her time. When she saw her professor, she knew something was wrong. “Pro… Severus? What is it?” She went to him. She kneeled and waited for his answer.

“I don’t know, I am hurting. Maybe I overdid it yesterday in our duel?”

_What were the odds?_

“I am hurting too, I guess we both pushed it too far.”

He surprised her by bringing his hand to her cheek. Almost instantly the pain began to disappear. She looked at him and saw him relax. “ Do you feel like me?”

“If by that you mean the pain dissipating, then yes, I feel it. I guess we will need to investigate a little further. Maybe Draco could help also, this is a spell that is more known to pure-blood than any other witch and wizard”, he began raising, only to be stop by a knock on the quarter's door.

“I’ll get it if you want,” offered Hermione.

He nodded and she trailed to the door lighter than earlier. When she opened it, she was surprised. She still let the newcomers in.

“I guess I’ll get the tea ready.”

Severus nodded once more before greeting the visitors.

“Potter, Weasley, Draco, Headmistress and Minister, to what do I owe your visit?”

To say that all went to hell was even a bigger understatement than Hermione regretting to waking up this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody guessed what other books series I was refering to. Does this chapter helped a little? Maybe it isn't a very popular series, but I'll reveal it tomorrow if nobody can guess.


	9. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmistress brought the minister into this! How dare she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody yet guessed the right fandom, so here it is the Significance series. It was light as a reference, only to their imprinted method, but not for the rest of the story.

* * *

 

_ “Potter, Weasley, Draco, Headmistress and Minister, to what do I owe your visit?” _

 

_ To say that all went to hell was even a bigger understatement than Hermione regretting to waking up this morning. _

* * *

 

 

While the kettle was on the fire, Hermione busied herself to platter scones, croissants and fruits for their company. Once the kettle announced the tea to be ready, she levitated everything to the living room. The couch had been enlarged to fit the visitors. The headmistress stiffly sat on the second armchair, letting nowhere for Hermione to sit.

 

She began by serving everyone the pumpkin spiced tea, then went next to her soulmate and enlarged the armchair to a loveseat.

 

Ron’s face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. There wasn't even a point in reaching for his wand, for he saw too much determination in Hermione’s eyes.

 

Draco gave her a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of excuses that unexpected warmth rushed through her.

 

Harry looked satisfied as if having completed a deeply, personally needed action; expressed by the slightest curve at the corner of his mouth and a youthful confidence worn in a slightly raised of the eyebrow above a quizzical, joyful eye.

 

Minerva was looking like an enraged panther, ready to attack at any moment. Fires of fury and hatred were smouldering in the small narrowed eyes as she weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to separate them.

 

Shacklebolt looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the funfair. He stared as if she'd just produced a rhinoceros from her pocket. She could just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit.

 

As nobody was inclined to speak, Hermione dared ask a question.

 

“Draco, we were wondering if you had more information about the spell? There isn’t much I could find yesterday, but Sev… Professor Snape thinks that maybe there is more that is passed on within the pure-blood families.”

 

“The best I can do for you Granger is bring you the book I read this summer. Would that be fine with you?”

 

She nodded and once again the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

 

“Mione,” started Ron, “You can’t be seriously contemplating this? It’s Snape! Common, what did he do to make you agree?”

 

Her temper was rising fast, it was an inferno, burning so hot that it couldn’t be contained for long. Before she got the chance to explode, Harry spoke for her.

“Ron! You can’t do that! We explained things to you this morning, they have to do it, otherwise, they’ll die!”

 

Ron huffed, not believing it. Hermione could see that except Draco and Harry, nobody believed them. What could they do to prove it to them? She suddenly had an idea. She jumped off the loveseat and went to her room. In her trunk, she found the book she was needing. She flipped it to page 777 and examined the charm, just to be sure that she remembered it perfectly. She then went back into the lounge and ask for everyone to empty their minds.

 

After some intricate wand movements, she whispered: “Sphaera Soulmate Revelare”.

 

Suddenly the room was glowing. After a few seconds, the group could see everyone’s love aura. The minister's was a deep blue, the headmistress’ a light purple, Ron’s was reddish, Severus and hers were golden and Harry’s was a deep green, as was Draco’s aura.

 

Amazement didn’t quite cover the look they all gave each other. She felt like someone just took her spark of wonder and poured on kerosene. The smile she showed outside can’t adequately reflect what she feels inside; it’s like every neurone of her brain is trying to fire in all directions at once. It took her less than ten seconds to observed everyone, but it took much more to the visitors to understand what was happening.

 

“Seems that we aren’t the only soulmates here, after all, I think we need to congratulate you Draco, Harry,” Severus smirked at his godson, before continuing “See, Mister Malfoy, this is how you find a soulmate without putting anyone at risk of dying.”

 

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seat and others grasped their tea and drank it, while Draco simply looked up into Harry’s eyes.

Both of the boys raised and just by the way they walk, they can tell that they are insecure; their shoulders are hunched over as if hiding a treasure. Their footsteps are light and timid. They smiled at each other, hoping to lighten the burden of the shyness. Then, something amazing happens, like a light turning on in a dark room, their eyes lighten, smile finally reaching their eyes, reaching places the sun can’t and warm the very soul.

 

Without another thought for the occupants of the room, they left side by side with the promise of so much more for them.

 

Once the door had closed, Ron express his angriness by yelling out at the professor, Minerva was red with boiling rage, the Minister was calm and waiting for the silence to return, before asking Ron to leave. The latter protested but soon found himself out in the dungeons. Minerva was attempting to yell, but she was silenced by Shacklebolt.

“I understand Minerva, I will investigate everything, but first I’ll need the memory to be put in the vials, from all three of you. Then, I’ll ask the young Malfoy to do the same. I’ll come back in the next few days to give you my answers.”

 

His voice was imperative, letting no place to a discussion. Soon, the vials were filled, the Minister and the Headmistress out of the room and Hermione was on the verge of crying. Severus encircled her in his arms, letting her know that he was there for her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Shaklebolt will do now? Next chapter prompt is: Handcuffs!


	10. Handcuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, a tea and a proof that all will be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I know the chapter came way later than usually, but I was in the process of writting in when my boss call me for some overtime. Being a student, I need the money. But hey, I took the 300 and something words I had written and made them almost 1K!

* * *

 

_ His voice was imperative, letting no place to a discussion. Soon, the vials were filled, the Minister and the Headmistress out of the room and Hermione was on the verge of crying. Severus encircled her in his arms, letting her know that he was there for her. _

* * *

 

She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.

Her watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled. A gaggle of goose pimples laminated her skin. Slow and deliberate, the door handle turned. She tried to scream, but the inside of her mouth lacked any moisture and a croak was all that issued from her gape. Finally, the door creaked open and…

She woke up screaming. The eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of her hands.

Severus rushed to her side. The teacher had the look of one who had grown too fast in his youth, his bulk never catching up to his bones. He had to duck on entering the room, barely escaping the stunner that she unconsciously sent toward the door. He quickly made his way to her, shushing her, whispering some comforting words. She calmed with the sound of his voice, slowly regaining her composure.

“I am sorry Severus, I had this nightmare, it was horrible.”

“Hermione, there is no problem. Come, I’ll make you a chamomile and then, I’ll listen to your nightmare.”

She complied, following him into the small kitchenette. Once they were comfortably installed, she began by sipping on her tea and spoke as if she was a machine, reading a script.

“It was a cold day, we were just reading to each other, right here, on the loveseat. You were wearing something less formal, more casual, still black. I was wearing my blue turtleneck with some jeans. You were reading sense and sensibility. I was deeply listening, imagining the scene with my eyes half-closed.

“Suddenly, I couldn’t move anymore, only my eyes would open and close. You froze mid-sentence. Aurors came in behind Minerva. She was the one to body bind me. Your wards wouldn’t react to her, because she is the Headmistress.

“The Aurors, they were there to arrest you. They said that you were arrested on the charge of dating one of your pupils, breaching clause 93 of your teaching contract. They said that you also breach the wizarding law number 27 684.b. That was in the same line, something about using your position as my teacher to bed me.

“I tried to tell them that I was not forced, that I was also not sleeping with you yet, but the silenced me as quickly as they could. They proceed to handcuff you, but they had a hard time. Some golden ribbons were leaving my body to protect you. I guess it was the spell, the Flagranti Caritate Fusione.

“Then they left with you, leaving me crying and still restrain. McGonagall stayed behind. I thought she would remove the spell once they were gone, but she simply sermoned me about what we were doing that was wrong and left me there.

“Her spell lifted only hours later. I was crying. I tried to call for help, but nobody was responding, no sound was getting out of my mouth. I was hurting everywhere as if I had been beaten by an army. I couldn’t move because I hurt too much. It was terrible. I could feel you under my skin, you were hurting as much as me. Someone probably hit you at that moment, because I felt a new kicked in my stomach. That is when I woke up.”

Severus took the time to listen to her intently. He never knew someone who could go as deep as him when describing a dream, but he had no question to ask her, she had detailed everything he needed. Still, he needed to reassure her that it wouldn’t happen.

“There is no way that the Aurors would do that. First, because they won’t be able to sneak on us. Hogwarts will see to that. Secondly, by law, they can’t do anything as we are soulmates. Actually, in my teaching contract, clause 93 has a counterpart; 93.b, who says that the only exception about the rule 93, is in case of a proven soulmate. We proved that to the Minister earlier, so there is nothing to worry about.”

She finally was able to breathe. Her fear was proven wrong. She could deal with a lot, but she didn’t think she could live with the fear of losing him. She might not love him, but her very soul was craving his presence.

Unexpectedly, the floo rang. The face of Shacklebolt appeared. They accepted the call.

“Severus, Hermione, you are needed immediately in the Headmaster office. Take the floo ASAP.”

The tone of urgency was not something they needed, but without a word, they transfigured their sleeping clothes in day clothes that looked suspiciously like the one Hermione had dreamt about and stepped together in the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Next chapter prompt is: Black cat! Will we find out what is happening in the headmaster office? Or will we see more of Drarry? Let me know your choices. I might consider it? Who knows!


	11. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short Drarry moment

Draco went in the Slytherin's common room followed by a black cat with only a small spot of white on its forehead. The whole room fell silent. They were all looking at him like they’ve seen a ghost. He looked around him, but the only thing out of place he could spot was his newly acquired cat. 

 

He decided that it was best to ignore the few students. The cat followed him with his head held high. Once Draco closed the door, he cast a complex locking charm and a powerful silencing spell. Not ten seconds later, the air around the cat shimmered. Where the cat was on the foot of his bed was now Harry Potter.

“Great thing that you are a cat, would have been better if you could have changed into an eagle, but at least it is easier to get you in.”

 

Harry nodded but didn’t say any more than that. Malfoy went closer to him. He wanted to reassure him, but he knew that Potter needed time to come around the soulmate part of their last discussion. They were friends since the start of this school year, but would that be enough? 

 

They have been talking for a few hours already since they left professor Snape’s quarter really, but still, it was hard to get their head around that. They both knew they were gay, nothing wrong there, but still to know that your other half was your enemy for almost half of your life…  This was entirely different.

 

They were both sitting on the four poster bed when an otter called for Harry.

 

“Harry! We got things to discuss, please find Draco and come to meet me in the headmaster office! Pronto please!”

 

The boys both looked at each other, not knowing what was this urgent at 3 in the morning, but they both didn’t take a chance and began to sprint. They didn’t realize until much later that the Slytherins have seen Harry instead of a cat running from Draco’s room.

 

They bolted down the corridor like Olympic runners at the start gun, wands clutched tightly in their sweaty hands. They quickened her pace to an all-out sprint as they reached the main floor. The slapping noise of their shoes resonated around the still damaged walls of the castle with a clanging echo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is very short, that is why I decided to post it only today, so you'll get both chapters today. I am writing chapter 12: Blood as you read this.


	12. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the headmistress office, what is happening, why were they all called there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, to be forgiven for the 300ish words chapter, I wrote you a 2k (exactly) words chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 

_ “ _ _ Severus, Hermione, you are needed immediately in the Headmaster office. Take the floo ASAP.” _

 

_ The tone of urgency was not something they needed, but without a word, they transfigured their sleeping clothes in day clothes that looked suspiciously like the one Hermione had dreamt about and stepped together in the floo. _

* * *

 

What they saw when they stepped out of the Floo was pure chaos. A dozen of Aurors was pointing their wands to the headmistress, Minerva was in a defensive stance, the Minister was trying to resonate with her.

 

As soon as Shacklebolt spot them, they felt wards go up. Minerva was even tenser then she was mere seconds before. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

 

“What is happening Shacklebolt?” said Professor Snape.

 

“We are trying to arrest Minerva McGonagall, under the following charges; Impeding a courting under the Soulmate spell, Involving the MLE when it was already known to be the Flagranti Caritate Fusione spell, Refusing to accept the law as it is.”

 

Hermione’s eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Shacklebolt, she appeared not to notice him at all. After a few moments, she regained her composure and asked:

 

“Headmistress, you know I always valued you and your opinion, but now I am wondering, why, why do you protest so much against a spell you, yourself, used in the past?”

 

“It is a long story, child”

 

“Well I don’t see us going anywhere now, do you?” Severus answered quickly summoning chairs for everybody.

 

While everybody took their seat, Hermione sent her Patronus to Harry. They didn’t wait more than 15 minutes before the two boys got in the office. Suspicion arose at their quick arrival, but it was not discussed, as McGonagall was about to start her tale.

* * *

 

“I was fourteen years old when my mom took me aside and told me all about the spell. I was expected to cast it on my seventeenth birthday. I had to study the effects of the spell, the process, the intentions, everything. It was enthralling to think about having someone perfect for me in every sense. I lived my life with a small on my face, trying to never make a misstep in society so I could be favoured by my soulmate so he wouldn’t hesitate to be with me.

 

“The day finally came, as the sun rose, I cast the spell. That evening, there was a gigantic ball organized by my parents in order for me to meet the one who, like me, would glow. The purple aura followed me all day, I was nervous, would I ever be good enough to have a match, would he be as beautiful as intelligent?

 

“My mother had prepared my gown for that evening. The creamy sheets of the silk dress slipped onto my shoulders, peppering my body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. The cloak was longer than any other I had worn before, as long as a wedding trail needed to be at that era. Magic was added to it, making it impossible for the dirt to reach it. Little flowers were attached and a purple was added mere moment before I put it on. I loved it at my first glance.

 

“To dance was freedom, to dance was to become an opening flower or a bird aloft. To feel the movement was a new breath for my body and nourishment for my soul. I could dance until the sweat dripped to the polished wood and my reflection showed pink cheeks.

 

“It took him five hours to show up. I was dancing with Dougal McGregor, who was too tall for his build; were he a few inches shorter he would be all the more handsome for it. It was as if he stopped growing only to be stretched on one of those medieval racks a half-foot more. His face was mostly obscured by a red scraggly beard that clung to his skin like winter-ravaged ivy tendrils. He met my gaze with a blunt refusal to avert his gaze first. How odd to see those half-familiar features devoid of warmth, like they were stolen.

 

“That was when I saw Elphinstone. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he just got used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course, the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it made the girls fall for him all the more. Despite all the opportunity that came his way he was a one-woman-man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful.

 

“A speech boomed over the crowd, strident timbre of the voice, the cacophony of applause and cheering, whooping, hollering, clapping, stamping of feet, palpable excitement buzzed through the charged air, infectious grins, strangers shaking hands, patting one another on the back, spontaneous outpouring of emotion. He was glowing a light shade of purple, the exact same that was radiating from me.

 

“There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. He had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

 

“The dancing crowd split, letting a path for me and him to meet in the middle. He had the most wonderful eyes - they were blue. I curtseyed, he took my hand and kissed it. He was five years my senior, but it didn’t matter, at that moment, I was smitten.

 

“We married the same evening. It was customary at the time. My vows were simple enough, I still remember them to this day:

 

“I am only a lioness because you are a lion. I can only truly be myself when you are truly yourself. We are soulmates, pure and simple, two halves that complete one other, perfectly complimenting, yet unique.

 

“The five years we were together, were amazing. I gave birth to a daughter. Her newborn baby smile was as sweet as a summer strawberry and filled me with a sunshine I never knew existed in the world.

 

“When she was of age, I asked her to perform the same spell, she did. But nobody claimed her. For the next year, she cast it. The only thing I saw, was her own decline. Even the aura changed from a bright red to a faint one, to grey to finally change to black. My daughter died alone because she never was able to settle for less than a soulmate.

 

“I’ve seen plenty of students cast this spell. If they found their soulmates, they were happy, for a while. Routine kills everything after all.

 

“The last students I remember casting it was Lilly Evans. That day, she lost her very best friend, because he couldn’t accept that she was not his. She died not five years after.

 

“You see Miss Granger, I don’t want you to only have five years of happiness, I want you to have a long life of it. From my experience, from all the stories I heard in my long life, rare were those who lasted more than five years. They either die accidentally or they end up killed by the concept of love. That isn’t what I wish for you. “

* * *

 

Hermione could almost understand her mentor, but she wanted to risk it. What was a life without risk? Five years of pure happiness is always better than none. Plus, she didn’t want to die. She told the headmistress about it.

 

Minerva McGonagall was arrested shortly after her story was heard. She would be judged for her actions, but no charges would be on the name of the soulmates. 

 

Before leaving, the minister asks Severus if he wanted to be the new headmaster, which he refused. He didn’t want to stay as a teacher all his life, he wanted to discover life with Hermione.

 

So the role was offered to Filius. He accepted. The ritual required a single drop of his scarlet blood, but otherwise, it was a magnificent ceremony. Finally, they were all able to go back to their room at six in the morning.

 

Once they returned to Severus’ quarters, they decided to sit on the couch, leaning on each other. They needed to breathe, to rest, but first, they needed reassurance that they could work together.

 

“Hermione, I need to tell you something, it will maybe trouble you, but I really need you to know how I feel at the moment. For me you are more beautiful than the winter sun above pristine snow; you are warmer than spring sunshine on soft new grass; you are more mesmerizing than the fall leaves. Yet for me what you truly are is an eternal summer, for every day with you is perfect blue skies with love in the air. My attraction to you isn't because you're handsome, though you are, it is to your soul, to the wonderful person you are inside. So though it is your eyes, your skin, your face that I look upon, know that the attraction runs deep to my core. I don't do superficial, I never did.”

 

Hermione buried her face in his chest, he wrapped his hands around her. His warmth tells her that she is safe with him. She grabs his shirt and pulled herself closer to him as if she needed his warmth to tell her that he said the truth. All her life everything she once loved or cared about always broke her, tearing her soul apart, bit by bit. But that time, she felt like everything in her universe was right. She knew that together, they could survive and learn from any hindrance that would present itself to them.

 

Hermione moved her head closer to Severus. He sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leaned in, so her foreheads rested against his. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

 

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

 

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

 

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Severus holds Hermione’s head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Severus’ full of wonder and lust, Hermione’s full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. Severus leans in, softly kissing up and down Hermione's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. He works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. She runs her lips up his neck and lands a passionate and intense kiss on his lips. Moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, she drew back gasping for air.

 

Severus picked her up and brought her to his room. Setting her on his bed, he covered her body with a soft blanket. He then went to the other side, spooning her, he kissed the top of her head.

 

“Sleep Hermione, tomorrow, we rest.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it worth the waiting? I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow, they rest!


	13. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day to rest!

_ Severus picked her up and brought her to his room. Setting her on his bed, he covered her body with a soft blanket. He then went to the other side, spooning her, he kissed the top of her head. _

 

_ “Sleep Hermione, tomorrow, we rest.” _

* * *

 

Sunday morning found them enjoying a late morning. When they decided to get up, after a well deserved snogging session, Pixie brought them a brunch. Eating and speaking, they found themselves finding more and more common ground. Hermione observed Severus smile, he observed the way her eyes light up when speaking about something passionate or new.

 

After eating, they decided to simply stay put. Hermione tried to pick up her homework, but Severus told her she had to rest. The last few days were so emotional, he would speak with her teachers if needed.

 

“The only homework I have to do is yours, you are the very first class tomorrow morning!”

 

“Don’t even bother, I’ll not have you working. You are exhausted, you didn’t really rest since our duel. If you do not rest, I’ll forbid you access to my class tomorrow,” he said with his deep teacher voice.

 

Her already big eyes doubled in size. “You wouldn’t! I don’t want any special treatment just because I am your soulmate, it isn’t fair for any other students.”

 

“Tell you what, I’ll send a memo to everyone in your class, they will have until Friday to do the assignment, will it do?”

 

And so the rest of the day was spent leisuring in their chambers. 

 

They decide to use a quiz Hermione had read over the summer from the NYtimes. It was 35 questions, meant to supposedly accelerate the intimacy between two strangers.

 

“Set I,” announced Hermione.

 

  1. **Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?**



SS: Elvis Presley, his music helped me keep going in my life.

HG: Oh! I thought it would have been a famous potioneer! You surprise me, Severus! For me it would be my parents, I miss them very much.

  1. **Would you like to be famous? In what way?**



SS:  No, I am against my will and I wish I wasn’t!

HG: Same for me.

  1. **Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?**



SS: No need to do that, that would be silly.

HG: I do sometimes, it depends on who I call. I get nervous too often.

  1. **What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?**



SS: Today is perfect. 

HG: Spent reading.

  1. **When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?**



SS:  Never, why would I do that?

HG: That is sad, I am pretty sure you have an incredible singing voice! Last time I did was over a week ago, it was Love me Tender from Elvis.

  1. **If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?**



SS & HG together: Mind!

  1. **Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?**



SS: I thought I would die by the Dark Lord hand, but now I don’t know.

HG: I never thought of it. Why would I?

  1. **Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.**



SS: Love of book, silence and learning.

HG: Hate of dunderheads, love of good food, love of brewing.

SS: Do you really like brewing?

HG: Yes, I always have! Although it isn’t the same since you aren’t our Potion teacher anymore.

  1. **For what in your life do you feel most grateful?**



SS: The war is over.

HG: For Draco and his spell.

_ The eyes of Severus double in size. Did she really mean it? Was she really happy that he was her soulmate? _

  1. **If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?**



SS:  Would have loved to not be beaten down by that stupid father of mine.

HG: I wish I could have learned earlier that I was a witch.

  1. **Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.**



SS: I don’t think this is necessary, sadness isn’t something I like sharing. 

HG: I had a good life for most of, but nothing very good to learn about it.

  1. **If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?**



SS: To be able to express my emotions.

HG: I would like to be able to think less sometimes.

**Set II**

  1. **If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?**



SS: How did this come to be. How, a man of 38 years old, can be the soulmate of a beautiful woman of less than 20.

 

_ She blushed at his affirmation, did he really thought her beautiful? _

 

HG: I would like to know why Voldemort was like this. If we could have done something to prevent it.

  1. **Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?**



SS:  Be me with someone as a witness, it seems that it is now possible.

HG: I have dreamt that for one night I could live like a dunderhead, drink, dance and celebrate the night away without overthinking, without fearing the consequence. But how could I? I was to help win the war, I was not raised to be stupid, I was raised to be brave.

SS: I promise you, one night, eventually, I will help you live like a dunderhead.

_ The half-smile in his face convinced her that he would really do it. _

  1. **What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?**



SS: Teaching some very competent students like you.

HG: Hmmm… I think if we don’t count the war, it was to be able to perfectly brew polyjuice in my second year, or maybe it was to solve the potion riddle in first year?

SS: So it WAS you. I should have known it, why does that surprise me really?

_ Hermione laughed at this, before launching in the retelling of what was done in her second year. _

  1. **What do you value most in a friendship?**



SS: Loyalty

HG: Kindness.

  1. **What is your most treasured memory?**



SS: To wake up after the war.

HG: I was four, my mom sent me to my room, because I refuse to help clean my toys. I was pissed, and so not knowing what I was doing, I had a bout of accidental magic. All my books were flying around me, it was magical. My mom came to check why I was giggling. Let’s just say that she was scared for a good week!

  1. **What is your most terrible memory?**



SS: There is a lot, but I would say my childhood.

HG:  I… I regret having taken my parents’ memory. I went to look after them after the war, only to find them with an adopted daughter. They named her Hermione, I won’t ever get my parents back. She deserved them more than I do.

_ A single tear left her eye.  _

  1. **If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?**



SS: No. 

HG: No, I am who I want to be.

  1. **What does friendship mean to you?**



SS: Someone I will enjoy spending time with.

HG: The strong bond of friendship is not always a balanced equation; friendship is not always about giving and taking in equal shares. Instead, friendship is grounded in a feeling that you know exactly who will be there for you when you need something, no matter what or when.

  1. **What roles do love and affection play in your life?**



SS: From what I gathered in the last few days, it is very pleasant, I’ll need to learn, but I like it.

HG: My father used to say this about me:  you are a force of nature, born to love like a hurricane - to rip out what is rotten so that new growth has a solid footing.

  1. **Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.**



HG: Your force of character.

SS: Your kindness

HG: Your voice.

SS: Your positivism.

HG: Your honesty

SS: You are loyal to the people around you.

HG: You are meticulous

SS: You are a hard worker

HG: Your dedication

SS: You light up any room that you walk into.

_ Hermione had to pause at this very moment, she didn’t know what to say, it was the best compliment she ever received. She blushed and then she resumed the questions. _

  1. **How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?**



HG: No need to ask for your family I guess?

SS: Indeed. What about you?

HG: I would not say that it was happier than other, but it was very nice.

  1. **How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?**



HG: I was close to her, she loved me so much.

SS: She was a decent mother… I just wish she could have divorced the man before he killed her and let us live a happy time.

**Set III**

  1. **Make three true “we” statements each. For instance, “We are both in this room feeling ...**
  2. **“** HG: We are both learning about each other
  3. SS: We are both soulmates



HG: We are both bookworms

SS:  We are both brainiacs.

HG: We are both loners.

SS: We are both excellent magical being!

  1. **Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share ... “**



SS: Nothing and Everything.

HG: My passions, my happy and sad moments, my everyday life...

  1. **If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.**



SS: I am not the bastard I portrayed, but I am no easy man.

HG: The Sorting Hat did hesitate, but not only between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as everyone thinks, but also Slytherin, I just plead him to not sort me there, knowing I wouldn’t be accepted.

SS: That should be surprising, but I am not, with everything I saw since you were 11, I think I knew.

  1. **Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met.**



SS: I admire you, always trying to help the others even if you shouldn’t, always fighting for what is right. 

HG: Your sense of self-sacrifice. You were ready to die for a cause, die to protect us, even though you were treated so badly that you felt your death would not be seen by anyone, that it would have been a relief to you.

  1. **Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.**



SS: Well, I think there is too many in my teenage time, but you already know about these as Potter probably told you everything. So here is a new one; 

“ There's that moment between action and consequence, eternal and fleeting. It's when whatever you did has occurred but the reaction is yet to come. The seed of embarrassment gets wedged inside you ready to blossom red upon your cheeks. Whenever I recall my top most embarrassing moments, my personal hall of shame, that's where the memory always starts.

“ I was twenty-eight, I was already teaching in Hogwarts. At that point in my life, I was not as sour as I am now. But within the next few days, everything would change. I was dating a witch, she was brilliant, she had these beautiful eyes, she was elegant. Anyway, I thought myself very much in love and one valentine’s day, I decided it was time for me to “pop” the question. 

“ I decided to do it in a grandiose manner, in front of everyone. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. She laughed at me, telling me that I would never be good enough for her, she rejected me in the most brutal way in front of the whole school. She proceeds to kiss her lover in front of me the very same evening. It broke my heart, I never was the same.”

_ Hermione pulled him to her, his emotions telling her he needed a connection. His eyes were different at this moment, softer than she knew eyes could be, even more, his. In his eyes, she sees the attraction, shame, shock, fright, instead of letting him come around his emotions, she tells him: “We are soulmates, nothing can comes between us.” _

_ He knew they didn’t love each other yet, but he couldn’t resist. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear Merlin, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now… She kissed him and his world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in a way that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. _

_ The room is so quiet that Severus can hear each breath with ease. A smile creeps onto his face as his pull away from the kiss, catching his breath. Hermione take a few gulp of air also, before smiling and laughing a little.   _

HG: I guess it is my turn to tell? Most of the embarrassment in my lives were nothing compares to yours. I think the worst was when two summers ago, when the Weasleys forced me to tell them I was still a virgin.

 

_Hermione's cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against her freckled skin. Thought her ears had been hidden among the messy curls of hair, it was obvious that they were as rosy as her face._

  1. **When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?**



SS: Never.

HG: Probably last week, or the one before?

  1. **Tell your partner something that you like about them already.**



SS: I like everything that I know about you.

HG: Your voice is my favorite voice to hear.

SS: Is that so?

_ The blush came back in Hermione’s face. _

  1. **What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?**



SS: I don’t do a lot of jokes, but I am not confident about my physic, so that would be off-limits.

HG: I would never joke about your physic! I am not one to do a lot of jokes either, so it should be safe.

  1. **If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?**



SS: That I wish we met earlier, that we had more time to spend together.

HG: I don’t know really, I am pretty much honest… maybe thanks Draco for the spell. 

 

  1. **Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?**



SS: It can burn in peace I got nothing.

HG: Nothing, the most precious thing I would want to save is right here, on my neck. 

 

_ She pulled the chain to get the locket out of her shirt. _

 

_ “It is a locket my parents gave me, three days before I obliviate them. It’s an heirloom from my father’s family. I suspect that he has some ancestor that was magical, as I found some description in one book in the library. It is said to be the…” _

 

_ “The Jade Dragon,” answered the professor. _

 

_ “Yes, it supposedly belonged to an old family. They didn’t know about it. But I love it all the same.” _

 

_ “Did you know that it was part of the Graves family? They were American. They didn’t come to Europe until the late 1600s. They are believed to have disappeared around 1915,” said Severus. _

 

_ “Which is the year my grandfather was born,” contemplated Hermione. “ There is so much more I need to search on this!” _

  1. **Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?**



SS: None.

HG: My parents, I love them. Even if they don’t remember me, I missed them.

 

The emotions in her eyes touched Severus deeply, he took her tiny body and seated her in his lap, his left hand massaging her scalp.  Her gaze slid to the side. He pulled her against his chest. His nose tickled her ear. She let out a tiny gasp and felt his lips softly graze her slender neck. Her face heated. She summoned enough courage to meet his gaze. His black eyes twinkled. 

As Dusk came, the day waiting day to be renewed by the light of the sun, when the birds sing goodnight until the stars bid them to dream under-wing, Severus kissed his soulmate, slowly feeling the emotion taking roots in his heart.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long. I knew where I was going, but a lot of things happens. I hope you can forgive as I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Thank you for believing in me and for telling me your opinion!


	14. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet fluffy moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but I'll try to post the next one soon!

_ As Dusk came, the day waiting day to be renewed by the light of the sun, when the birds sing goodnight until the stars bid them to dream under-wing, Severus kissed his soulmate, slowly feeling the emotion taking roots in his heart. _

 

Days pass quickly, evenings were spent talking while they were both doing their school work. Words got out of the Gryffindor tower that Hermione was nowhere to be found, and so the new headmaster had announced on the Friday dinner what had happened - not all of it, just the spell - pureblood and some half-blood gasped, but they understood. The only judgements came from the Gryffindors, which didn’t surprise Hermione at all. 

 

Saturday morning, Severus woke up to the sound of Hermione crying from pain in her bed. He tried to stand, but he was also in pain. Slowly, he was finally able to make his way to her room. He knocked on her door but didn’t wait for an answer before pushing the door. He slowly made his way to her bed. 

 

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh, her hands trembled at her sides as she jammed her fist into her mouth to stifle the cry of pain threatening to leave her lips. She was shaking, shivering really. She was cold, like if she had a fever, but she could feel the sweat drenching her skin, the sheets around her were wet. She had no clue of what was happening. In the last week, the only day she didn’t wake in pain was on Sunday, when she awoke in Severus’ bed. But the pain she was experiencing today was worse than any other she had lived through.

 

She suddenly felt the mattress sink next to her. She knew right then that the pain would soon get away from her. Every time she was in pain, he was too. Usually, she would go find him, she would go in his arms and the pain would lift from them both, but today, the pain was so intense she couldn’t move. 

 

She felt him lift the cover and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her relief and peace. His warmth would seep into her being and he comforted her without even opening his mouth. She melted into him like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, as she belonged next to him. The pain slowly left her, sighing she was finally able to breathe. 

 

“Thank you,” she murmured.

 

He didn’t answer, instead, he took her small body and spooned her, smelling her hair. She always smelled of parchment, leather and strawberry, it talked to him ever since he smelled her hair for the first time.

 

After 15 minutes of spooning, Hermione felt good enough to start to move. She turned to face him, troubling her lower lip with her perfect teeth. With every passing day, the fire that was burning in Severus’ heart, it grows stronger, yet he didn’t tell her. The thought alone consumes his mind, jolts his body with electricity. He wants to taste her more every day, feel the movement of her body, become one. It’s still not time though, they were waiting, caring for one another, as their hidden inferno grows. Maybe, just maybe it was the fire that ignites their smiles and laughter, changing their posture, inviting the most intimate of body language. He can’t take it anymore, so he lowers his head, moving closer and look deeply into hers. Her breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Her body squirmed just a little as her muscles relax. There is something in his gaze that she’ll never find in another man as if at that moment, their souls had made a bridge. Just as she was about to close the distance and kiss him, her stomach growled. 

 

Severus laughed. It’s a sound she didn’t hear often and it’s a sound she would like to hear every day. 

 

Severus Snape is a private man, so nobody really ever heard him laugh, but it was a deep rich laugh. While he laughed, Hermione took a long look at her soulmate. He got that pale complexion that would only fit him, dark eyes that made her weak at the knees. He has the heart of a lion - but never, never tell him so - and the soul of a snake. He is taller than her - which was no exploit, she was small even for a woman - but she wouldn’t have it any other way. He was slim but also muscular that he hid most of the time under his large black robes. Nobody ever loved him, yet she had always hanged on his every word. 

 

_ I’m in love with him. _

 

He never leaves her mind, he’s always there; mentally if not physically. It’s just incomprehensible. Barely a week ago, he was just her teacher; now, he was her soulmate. She now realised that he’s her one stable force, her one stability in a world filled with chaos and she so desperately needed that in her life. She only realised it now, she loved him. The feeling is so strange; it stretched throughout her whole body. Overwhelming her every sense. Her love for him knew no bound nor length nor depth; it’s just absolute. It feels as though her heart is dancing around her chest; like a hole she never was aware was there had been filled. 

 

It was strange, how can you go from someone being your teacher to then being completely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without them, because she sure as hell couldn’t imagine being without him now. She knew she was young, but she knew this was the ultimate truth, she loved the man! As cheesy as it sounded, he was now her anchor, her stability in this world.

 

He leaned close, their breaths mingled. He kissed her softly. Short and sweet. “I love you,” she blurted the word out loud before realising it. She proceeds to try to hide, but he caught her off-guard by catching her and just before he kissed her more deeply this time, saying “ and I love you.” 

 


End file.
